


Et puis quoi encore ?

by malurette



Series: du côté des méchants [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Creepy, Dante is one hell of a sick bastard, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Lust does who and whatever she wants, Not a Love Story, homonculi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit; transformation en recueil, ajout de nouvelles vignettes sur les Homoncules et leur entourage.<br/>1ère : Lust, Envy & Greed, Aimer les plaisirs de la chair ça ne veut pas dire forcément aimer toutes les chairs, quand même ! 2ème : Dante et les fils de Hohenheim, Fichue famille. [anim]   3ème : Lust/Riza, Bitch. [manga]   4ème : Envy, Désirs perdus. 5 à 7èmes : Lust sous différents aspects. 8ème : Envy, Jalousie (quoi d'autre ?) 9ème : Izumi et Sloth [1er anim], Deux mères. 10ème : Sloth et Wrath (1er anim), Famille et rôles. 11ème : manga!Pride et sa famille d'adoption, Relations perverties. 12ème : manga!Wrath, Définition. 13ème : Dante/Hohenheim, Rétribution. 14ème : Dante & anim!Sloth, Image maudite. 15ème : Lust et anim!Sloth, La nouvelle. 16ème : Lust/Psiren, Joyau. 17ème : Lust/Martel, Un jeu. 18ème : Father et Gluttony, Bébé. 19ème : Envy vs Ed, Legs empoisonné. <br/>20ème : Un candidat à la manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust, Envy, Greed - désirs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Famille à composer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413253) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Le Grand Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621138) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et puis quoi encore ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lust, Greed, un peu d'Envy  
>  **Genre :** mordant  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Greed et Lust" pour Lulu 077 (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150  
> 

>   
> **Titre :** Et puis quoi encore ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lust, Greed, un peu d'Envy  
>  **Genre :** mordant  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Greed et Lust" pour Lulu 077 (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150  
> 

_Pardon ? Pourquoi elle n’a jamais couché avec Greed ? alors qu’elle est censée incarner la luxure ?_ Heh, mais tu ne l’as pas bien regardé ! ce type _veut_. Et rien de plus. Il veut juste la posséder, prendre du plaisir, et se fiche comme de colin-tampon de rendre le moment agréable pour elle.

D’accord, d’accord, ça la démange de savoir ce qu’il pourrait faire avec son Bouclier à cet endroit. Mais non, elle ne cèdera pas. Il est bien trop égoïste, trop brutal. Et moche, par-dessus le marché.

C’est un appétit sexuel qu’elle veut satisfaire avec les hommes – ou les femmes - pas juste de la curiosité. Si ce rapace est trop avare pour lui offrir un peu de bon temps, en échange du plaisir qu’elle lui donnera, il peut aller se faire voir ailleurs. Non mais !

_Alors tu vois, Envy, pas de quoi être jaloux de lui, vraiment…_


	2. Dante, Envy, Ed, Al - Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a toujours des problèmes dans les familles recomposées (surtout composées à l'alchimie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ah, la famille !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Dante et les fils de son ex  
>  **Genre :** drama tirant sur le crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « les trois frères » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (o6 décembre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur les derniers épisodes de la 1ère série si vous ne les avez pas vus (non compatible avec le manga et la nouvelle série)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Quand les homoncules reviennent d’une mission impliquant la Pierre et les alchimistes capables de la synthétiser, ces derniers temps, immanquablement, Envy se plaint de la personnalité des frères Elric. À l’en croire, l’aîné est un enfant gâté arrogant et le plus jeune une chiffe molle inutile.  
Dante s’en fiche pas mal, de ces considérations subjectives – et non pertinentes avec ses recherches.

Heureusement que Lust arrive à lui faire un rapport plus conséquent sur leurs capacités réelles...

Parce que le ressentiment d’Envy envers les frères Elric commence à lui courir sur le haricot. À force, malgré leurs âges respectifs et la distance entre elle et eux, on croirait presque qu’elle a ces trois enfants à élever. (Et des gamins insupportable, en plus : _M’maaaan ! Ed a fait une bêtise ! Al m’a pris mon jouet ! Envy m’embête et me dit des choses méchantes !_ )

Hohenheim préférait le fils qu’elle lui a donné à la mère qui l’a porté, et il l’a plaquée pour aller se mettre avec une femme humaine quelconque, faible et sans intérêt et prête à lui faire de nouveaux rejetons. Dante n’a pas besoin qu’on le lui rappelle chaque fois qu’elle veut savoir à quel point elle est meilleure que Hohenheim, que diable !


	3. Lust/Riza - <i>Be my bitch</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust se plaint du nouveau jouet qu'on lui a attribué et en réclame un autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Be my bitch_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lust/Riza; side Havoc/Lust et Mustang/Riza  
>  **Genre :** UST/ratage  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (mi-juillet) édition ‘08  
> d'après une suggestion de Wayya  
>  **Continuité :** tomes 9 et 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Bien que présentée comme une blague, derrière son ton léger la requête de Lust était sincère :

« Tant qu’à faire de séduire un lieutenant de Mustang et choisir un blond dans son équipe, je préfèrerais la fille.  
\- Refusé, Lust. C’est une mission sérieuse, pas juste pour ton amusement.  
\- C’est très sérieux de ma part. Elle est plus haut dans la hiérarchie, plus proche de lui. Elle a plus d’informations utiles à donner.  
\- À condition qu’elle accepte de les donner. Elle est trop proche de lui. Tu n’arriveras pas à la détourner assez de lui pour en obtenir ce que nous voulons.  
\- On parie ?  
\- Non. Elle est aussi intelligente, elle ne se laissera pas piéger si facilement. Tiens-t’en au grand nigaud. Si tu tiens tant à elle, tu pourras jouer avec après, si elle survit. »

Les décisions de Father étaient sans appel, inutile de chercher à argumenter. Ne resta à Lust que dépit et frustration. Jean était peut-être gentil, mais il ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il était interdit de coucher avec lui à leur guise à cause de son tatouage. Et en fait d’imbécile, il gardait soigneusement tous les secrets de son Colonel. Impossible de lui tirer quoi que ce soit d’utile !  
Elle aurait peut-être bien fait chou blanc aussi avec la belle Riza, mais au moins ç’aurait été plus agréable.

Elle passa cette vexation sur eux, le jour où Mustang et ses chiens échappèrent à leur contrôle. Ce fut avec une joie sadique qu’elle s’empressa d’empaler Jean sur ses griffes et qu’elle se débarrassa de Mustang pour courir rejoindre et détruire celle qui restait. Hélas, cet empressement la perdit.

Eût-elle pensé à achever Mustang, plutôt que le laisser crever à petit feu, elle aurait pu profiter de Hawkeye à loisir. Cette fille s’était brisée si facilement, en quelques mots à peine… il semblait que Lust aurait pu faire d’elle absolument tout ce qu’elle voulait. Qu’auraient donné ses doigts, ses griffes, sur elle ? Elle mourait d'envie d'essayer.

Hélas, elle n'en eut pas loisir. Mustang revint in extremis l’en empêcher. Elle était vraiment perdante sur toute la ligne…


	4. Envy - Désirs perdus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Que sont devenus ses propres désirs ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Désirs perdus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Envy  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/affreux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il ne sait plus rien de ses propres désirs."  
> d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 95 (ce qui devrait faire tome 22 ou 23 ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il ne sait plus rien de ses propres désirs. Il copie ceux des autres. Ceux que les autres ont, il veut aussi. Ce que les autres veulent, il cherche à l’atteindre. Mais ce qu’il voulait vraiment, vraiment pour lui à la base, c’était quoi, déjà ?  
Il ne sait plus. Il n’a peut-être jamais su. Il déteste tout le monde, tous ceux qui savent.

La jalousie est vraiment un monstre méprisable. Un monstre qui s’engendre lui-même. Envy a bien mérité sa marque de l’ouroboros : sa frustration se mord la queue en un cercle vicieux. Et rien pour l’en tirer !


	5. Lust - Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a été créée pour être parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Perfection  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Lust  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « geisha » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours" > (23 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

Lust est une jolie poupée roulée bien comme il faut, avec tout ce qu’il faut là où il faut, que ça soit du corps ou de la tête. Elle a les capacités mentales pour guider un alchimiste dans ses recherches les plus ardues, pour le manipuler pour où il le faut au besoin (intellectuel ou physique selon les cas, elle peut tout faire). Elle est de plus une arme offensive capable d’éliminer en un clin d’oeil les éléments gênants.  
Oui, c’est une belle réussite.

Bien sûr, elle n’est pas née comme cela, bien qu’elle ait eu dès le départ des prédispositions certaines. Il a fallu des années pour faire d’elle ce qu’elle est, pour parfaire son éducation complète, pour polir ses habiletés diverses. Et le résultat est là : une arme fatale sur bien des niveaux, et pas juste ses deux arguments de poids ou sa lance ultime. Tout, absolument tout en elle a été amoureusement perfectionné jusqu’à à l’extrême par son créateur. Elle est la plus sophistiquée des poupées, une excellente arme de l’ombre, un des plus beaux instruments de son plan glorieux.


	6. Lust - Physique pur(e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est physique : les masses jumelles déforment l’espace, altèrent la gravité et piègent irrémédiablement le regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Physique pur(e)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lust Genre : piège à nerd ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Wow, le courant est fort ! s’exclame-t-elle en  détachant posément le haut de son bikini. »  
> d’après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité :** TWT   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Détachant posément le haut de son bikini, Lust observe à la dérobée les réactions de sa cible. (L’envoyer pêcher un informateur sur une plage crétoise, quand même, quelle affaire...)

En général ôter simplement sa chemisette et poser en maillot suffit. Le tatouage attire l’œil et ensuite... he bien, disons que les masses jumelles déforment l’espace, altèrent la gravité et piègent irrémédiablement le regard.

Ça ne rate pas, on l’approche aussitôt :  
\- Wow, Miss. Une peau blanche comme la vôtre, vous n’avez pas peur de la brûler ? Le soleil est traître, vous savez. Voulez-vous que je vous passe de la crème solaire ?


	7. Lust - Contes de fées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une âme humaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout sauf un conte de fées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Lust  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Peur de découvrir que  sa vie n’était d’un mensonge formaté de toutes pièces. »  
> d’après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa vie n’était qu’un mensonge formaté de toutes pièces. Corps artificiel, souvenirs transplantés, fausses bases pour ses motivations… 

Il ne restait plus à Lust aucune certitude. Un penseur humain avait émis autrefois l’idée que l’existence du doute est la preuve de l’existence de l’individu. Quelles foutaises ! Perdue comme elle est dans un marécage de ses doutes, elle n’a même plus la certitude d’avoir jamais existé par elle-même. La seule décision qu’elle pourrait prendre pour affirmer sa différence serait peut-être de tout arrêter ?  
Un conteur humain, menteur par définition croyait-elle _autrefois_ , racontait qu’en mourant, on gagnait une âme...


	8. Envy - Plutôt crever !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaloux des humains ? Ah ! ça jamais, plutôt crever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plutôt crever !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Envy  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst rageur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Franchement, je ne t’envie pas ! »  
> d’après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** plutôt mangaverse, chapitres 90+  
>  **Note :** PoV Envy  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Je ne t’envie _pas_ , misérable humain. Je suis plus fort que toi. Je suis immortel. Je peux être ce que je veux ! alors que toi tu es si fragile et limité et ridicule...  
J’inspire l’envie. C’est vous qui devez désespérer à vous sentir tellement inférieurs.  
Tu vois bien Lust ? Elle est faite pour _recevoir_ vos attentions, pas pour pleurer après vous. Pride, il _fait_ la fierté de Père.   
He ben moi c’est pareil. C’est pareil ! Père est un dieu pour nous et nous on est des dieux pour vous. Et je suis bien content de ne _pas_ être comme vous !


	9. Izumi & Sloth - Familles décomposées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une humaine, une homoncule, de nombreux liens entre elles et pourtant... comme des fantômes l'un pour l'autre, elles savent juste que chacune existe sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée pour de vrai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Familles décomposées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Izumi Curtis  & anim!Sloth ; mention d'anim!Wrath, Ed et Al ; Dante, Sieg/Izumi  
>  **Genre :** rêvons un peu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème** #o9 « Une histoire de fantôme » pour yuri_a_tt_prix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’assez loin dans le 1er anime ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

L’homoncule Sloth, la fausse Juliet Douglas ; la femme qui élève son fils mort, le fantôme de la mère de ses élèves.  
L’alchimiste Izumi de Dublith, ancienne disciple de Dante de la Forêt Profonde ; la femme qui a créé l’enfant qui est devenu sien, la femme qui a recueilli les fantômes de ses souvenirs. 

Elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées en personne. Tout au plus croisées, brièvement. Entr’aperçues. Manqué de s’affronter. Mais elles ont entendu parler l’une de l’autre. Elles en savent relativement peu, mais bien assez. Peut-être trop.

L’absence de l’autre pèse sur la vie de chacune. Comme une présence invisible mais presque palpable. 

Elles sont l’une pour l’autre un négatif. Une femme qui n’est pas du tout elle. Si différente... Elles sont loin d’être interchangeables et pourtant, le hasard a fusionné leurs vies. 

Si elles pouvaient se rencontrer pour de bon, s’entendraient-elles ? ou se haïraient-elles ?  
Se remercieraient-elle mutuellement pour le rôle joué auprès de ces enfants ou s’arracheraient-elles les yeux de jalousie, de dépit ?

Jamais Izumi n’abandonnera son époux, et jamais Sloth ne pourra quitter l’emprise de Dante. Pourtant un doute persiste dans les esprits de l’une comme de l’autre : si elles se rencontraient, si elles mettaient à plat leurs différents, arriveraient-elles à la conclusion que le mieux encore serait de raisonner un peu les enfants. Elles _pourraient_ s’entendre, le tout serait qu’ _eux_ s’acceptent. 

L’enfant sauvage, Wrath, peut encore devenir une personne correcte. Les frères Elric pourraient faire la paix avec leur passé et poursuivre la quête de leur futur avec plus de sérénité.   
Et tout cela vaudrait pour elles aussi. Apaiser leurs propres fantômes...

Humains et homoncules ne sont pas si différents, une vie commune doit être possible. Une autre voie que celle des ambitions tordues de Dante.   
Et alors, se mettre à deux pour veiller ensemble sur leurs trois fils ?


	10. Sloth & Wrath - Une famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un enfant sans mère et une mère sans enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme une famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** anim!Sloth  & Wrath  
>  **Genre :** famille tordue  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Sloth et Wrath (1er animeverse) - éducation"  
> pour Nelja (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** milieu de la 1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Sloth est plus jeune que Wrath, techniquement : en tant qu’homoncule, elle a été créée après lui. Mais elle est née avec une apparence adulte et des restes de souvenirs d’une vie passée, femme, épouse et mère. Et lui n’était qu’un bébé, un enfant sauvage qui a grandi tout seul dans la nture, isolé de tout, fonctionnant comme un petit animal mais pas un enfant de son âge apparent.

Comme Dante l’a guidée elle dans son existence d’homoncule, Envy le prend en charge et lui apprend ce qu’il est. Mais à côté, un instinct qu’elle ne peut étouffer la pousse à le prendre sous son aile et à veiller sur lui comme une mère normale le ferait pour son fils humain. De leur double nature et de leur double ligne d’apprentissage, qu’est-ce qui prendra le pas sur le reste ? Sloth l’ignore, et d’ailleurs pourquoi faudrait-il que l’un soit plus important ?


	11. manga!Pride & Mrs Bradley - Famille ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On leur a demandé de faire semblant d'être une famille, et les rôles sont mal définis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’est une famille ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Selim, Mme Bradley  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#40, « Je veux savoir comment tu dormais avec lui, tu le serrais contre toi. / Chaque crevasse dans laquelle mon ombre peut s’imprimer / Plus je te dis mon bonheur, moins je suis heureux. / Que tu ne le partages pas, que tu n’en aies aucun désir »  
> pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 18-19 et au-delà – en revanche, cette ficlet a été écrite avant la sortie des derniers tomes et n’est peut-être pas exacte question caractérisation en vue des tous derniers développements.  
>  **Avertissement :** squick probable - qui dépend du spoil et qui spoile la fic si j’avertis en quoi exactement - lisez avec circonspection.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des brouettes

C’est quoi l’amour ? se demande Pride.  
Il ne connaît ni colère ni désir, par exemple. Il est assuré d’être meilleur que tous, d’être au-dessus de tout. Et pourtant, il lui semble qu’il lui manque quelque chose.

Le sentiment d’amour, on dit que c’est juste une illusion. Et l’amour physique ? Il connaît, abstraitement, la mécanique, mais en quoi le sexe est-il si plaisant ?

» J’étais heureux de faire semblant de vivre avec vous, de profiter de toi, d’étudier de près comme ça les humains que je croyais déjà connaître.

Depuis la fondation de ce pays au cours du temps parmi les innombrables familles auxquelles on m’a confié vous êtes ma préférée. De toutes mes familles d’accueil, une seule personne, toi, m’as donné envie d’être humain.

Mais tu n’en as rien à faire ; tu me vois comme ton fils. Très bien, c’est ce qui était prévu du début

Seul ton mari compte pour toi, moi je ne suis qu’une extension de votre mariage, pour suppléer sa stérilité et combler ton désir d’enfant.

Je n’existe pas pour moi-même mais pour combler un vide. Je n’y participe pas.

En l’absence de ton mari seulement, je peux m’aventurer à t’approcher. Il m’arrive alors de venir te regarder dormir sans te toucher de mon corps de chair. Du fond de ton sommeil tu ne peux détecter ma présence, tant que je ne pose pas la main sur toi. Et pourtant j’aimerais tant...  
Je pourrais jouer la carte du petit garçon qui a fait un cauchemar et appelle sa maman au secours. Tu me prendrais dans tes bras pour me bercer et me rassurer.  
Mais je ne veux plus être ton petit garçon !

Pourtant tu n’autoriseras personne d’autre que ton mari à te toucher. Soit. Mais les ombres ? Sans te réveiller, je peux découvrir ton corps. Chaque parcelle de ton corps.  
Oublie ton fils : bienvenue dans un cauchemar dont tu ne t’éveilleras pas.

Si au moins cette exploration me donnait accès à ton cœur, à tes pensées secrètes... Tu m’as révélé déjà beaucoup de faille, mais tu m’en caches encore d’autres.

Nous partageons un certain bonheur... en tant que famille. Mais pas celui que – non, pas celui que je souhaite : je n’en souhaite aucun. Je ne suis pas humain. Mon bonheur ne peut exister.

Rester à tes côtés... c’est tout ce qui m’est autorisé, et pour un temps limité seulement.

Tu ne seras jamais à moi...

Je ne peux que te dire que je suis heureux d’avoir été adopté par toi et ton époux. Aussi sincèrement que mon cœur sombre peut l’exprimer. Je peux te dire, avec l’innocence que me donne mon masque d’enfant, comme je souhaite un jour seconder puis remplacer mon « père », ton mari. Et cela te réjouit !  
Mais jamais tu ne comprendras ce à quoi je pense réellement.

Mon Père, mon vrai père, m’a créé comme le plus parfait des homonculi. J’aurais dû l’être, en tout cas. Tout me revenait de droit.  
Et pourtant c’est lui qui a tout.

Tu dis être fière de moi, de ton fils parfait. Ça devrait me réjouir. Mais en même temps, tu dénigre cette fierté « excessive » comme si c’était ridicule pour toi de reconnaître combien je joue bien mon rôle ! Et surtout... je suis censé être un être parfait. Je veux être plus que seulement ton fils. Je veux être par moi-même. Je veux être reconnu par tous. Par toi aussi. Pour moi-même. Plus juste pour ce rôle d’enfant !

Et c’est peut-être aussi bien. Je reste figé sous les traits d’un enfant, tu es déjà une femme mûre et tu vieillis encore. La destruction de ton pays s’abattra sur toi avant le grand âge, de toute façon. Il ne te reste pas longtemps à vivre.


	12. manga!Wrath et Elysia Hughes - Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des raisons si futiles de se mettre en colère...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Wrath’-King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** méchant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#18, « Enragé contre la rage profane » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 4 et 13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Tout est splendidement organisé. Le déroulement de la cérémonie est réglé comme du papier à musique, les officiers bien dignes alignés selon leur grade et leur secteur de poste, en uniforme d’apparat. Les civils, famille ou amis, en deuil, derrière, sanglotent discrètement ou affichent leur tristesse calme. Même la veuve a un charme tragique respectable. Et, seule fausse note dans tout cela : la gamine qui crie.

C’est déjà bien assez ennuyeux d’avoir à tenir ce rôle de chef bienveillant rendant hommage à un valeureux soldat – quelle comédie ! ce type a bien failli tout découvrir ! encore un peu et il aurait fallu traquer et éliminer discrètement ses contact pour s’assurer que rien ne serait révélé – serrer la main à des parents, endurer les reniflements des femmes… mais, supporter en plus les criailleries d’un enfant qui ne comprend rien à rien… ça outrepasse sa patience.

La petite proteste, s’emporte face à cette situation qui lui échappe, réclame de l’attention. Ah : qu’on la sépare de son cher papa, ça la met en colère ? Mais bon sang, siffle Bradley intérieurement, que peut bien comprendre une fillette si jeune, qui n’a encore aucune idée de la vie et encore moins de la véritable valeur d’un homme, ce qu’implique sa survie ou sa disparition sur les échiquiers de l’État, tant visible que caché ?

C’est une erreur que de l’avoir mise là. Pour lui, elle est bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe, on aurait dû l’enfermer à la maison plutôt que de lui faire voir l’enterrement – et la laisser le gâcher ainsi.  
Si seulement elle pouvait se taire, cette exaspérante petite créature ! que sait-elle des vraies raisons d’être en colère, à ce jour et en ce lieu ?


	13. Dante/Hohenheim - Rétribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante a trop donné et trop perdu pour croire encore à l’Échange Équivalent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rétribution  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dante/Hohenheim  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle se rejette, elle se voit nier son existence, tandis que le frère abandonné, inlassablement, étreint  [le] corps froid et pourrissant contre son cœur brisé. »   
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Avertissements :** tordu et crade  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un corps froid et pourrissant contre son cœur brisé, c’est tout ce qu’a récolté Dante. Évidemment qu’elle a sacrifié leur troisième compagnon sans aucun état d’âme en voyant Hohenheim s’écrouler. Lui, elle l’aimait, l’autre non et ils en avaient désormais les moyens : il n’y avait aucune hésitation à avoir.

Les premiers temps au moins, quoique se sentant coupable, il voyait pour ce qu’il était son geste d’amour. Les choses ont commencé à se gâter après la naissance de leur fils, engendré avec ce corps volé.  
Après la mort du garçon, leur relation s’est complètement pourrie. De toutes les façons possibles...


	14. Dante & Sloth - Son image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le reflet qu'elle a laissé et tous ces mauvais sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son image  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dante/Hohenheim, Hohenheim/Trisha, Dante/Sloh  
>  **Genre :** creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Illusion" pour mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dante se berce d’illusions en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Elle croit toujours sincèrement aimer Hohenheim, et que Hohenheim lui reviendra, quand il ne s’agit que de possessivité. Elle se croit aussi très généreuse en recueillant cette pauvre Sloth, mais c’est pour mieux ruminer une sombre vengeance.  
Alors que la nouvelle homoncule se construit peu à peu, Dante la prend en main. Avant qu’elle n’acquière une volonté propre, elle en fait déjà sa chose. Soi-disant par curiosité, pour savoir ce que Hohenheim a bien pu trouver à cette petite paysanne.   
À la vérité, elle a juste besoin d’en souiller l’image.


	15. [anim] Lust/Sloth - La nouvelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'eau c'est la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nouvelle...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lust->anim!Sloth  
>  **Genre :** pas assez kinky  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Fascination » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La nouvelle est jolie mais un peu trop molle. Elle n’essaie même pas d’explorer ses pouvoirs. Sa maîtrise de l’eau lui offre des capacités de changement de forme mineures ne valant pas celles d’Envy, et devraient lui permettre d’autres transformations bien plus étonnantes, de formes et d’états…   
Lust aurait bien des idées pour les exploiter. Elle a déjà croisé la route d’une alchimiste jouant avec l’eau, qui n’a pas été retenue comme candidate, et elle aimerait bien les comparer. 

Les humains considèrent que l’eau c’est la vie, et les homoncules ne dorment pas. Lust pense à Sloth jour et nuit…


	16. [anim] Lust/Psiren - Joyau brut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relation entre Lust et Psiren nage dans le flou et le vaporeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Joyau brut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lust/Psiren  
>  **Genre :** crack pairing  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Flou » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le rôle de Lust est clairement défini : dénicher des alchimistes prometteurs, les évaluer et, s’ils se montrent à la hauteur, les influencer pour leur faire chercher la Pierre philosophale. Cette fille d’Aquroya brouille la donne.   
Clara est talentueuse et créative, mais n’a pas l’ambition de créer cette Pierre, et n’offre aucune prise sur laquelle jouer pour l’y forcer. Lust la raye donc de la liste des candidats et devrait l’abandonner complètement. Mais elle ne l’oublie pas et quand ses déplacements à travers le pays lui en donnent l’occasion, elle revient la trouver. Ni sacrifice ni alliée… mais avec quelques bénéfices.


	17. [anim] Lust/Martel - Un jeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust sait y faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C'est un jeu  
>  **Auteur :** malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lust/Martel  
>  **Genre :** tension sexuelle  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "Manettes" pour mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Lust sait appuyer sur tous les boutons, tirer sur toutes les manettes, pour faire démarrer au quart de tour ou faire monter lentement la pression, de n’importe qui. C’est sa nature. Elle séduit pour gouverner ses cibles. Elle est utilisée par son maître autant qu’elle utilise qui on l’envoie manipuler. C’est un travail, une mission, le prix à payer en échange d’autres services.   
Il n’y a pas de sentiments, qu’un calcul.   
Mais elle arrive quand même à s’amuser du sexe et, quand l’occasion se présente, de se choisir des partenaires occasionnels. La chimère blonde et souple de Greed, par exemple….


	18. [manga] Father et Gluttony - Son bébé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son bébé renaîtra  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Father et Gluttony  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** : « Dégage de mon labo, sale pervers! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ‘12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 14  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Père verse une étrange libation pour son enfant mort. Il laisse ses restes se dissoudre et absorbe le résidu, rassemblant leur chair identique.

De la cuve grouillant d’énergie il tire le contenu d’une coupe en liquide rouge visqueux, qu’il fait tournoyer longuement entre ses mains comme s’il y cherchait quelque chose. Un troisième œil s’ouvre au milieu de son front, pour laisser couler, lentement, une grosse larme qu’il recueille du bout des doigts et transfère dans la coupe.

Cela fait, il répand, avec précautions, le mélange sur le sol, et de la poussière jaillit une nouvelle forme. Son bébé renaît…


	19. Envy, Ed, Hohenheim - Legs empoisonné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'en veut pas !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Legs empoisonné  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Envy, Edward Elric, Hohenheim  
>  **Genre :** psychotique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il crève d’envie. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisode 50, il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il crève d’envie de lui arracher les yeux, à cet avorton, ces affreux yeux dorés avec leur regard fier. Il fait pourtant moins le fier, ce Nabot d’Acier, quand on prononce le nom de Hohenheim de la Lumière devant lui, ce siii grand alchimiste et ce si piètre père.

\- Tu es tellement jaloux de ses yeux ? demande Lust sans grand intérêt, juste pour interrompre sa tirade.  
\- Jaloux ? De ses yeux ? De lui ? Bah ! Je peux avoir tous les yeux que je veux, de toutes les couleurs, et de toute façon ça n’est pas une question d’œil.


	20. un alchimiste manipulé par Lust - Les erreurs des autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec un guide on va plus loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les erreurs des autres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** un alchimiste anonyme et un homoncule  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu parles de la caméra là ? Ou bien… » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ‘13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : inspiré par l’épisode 35 du 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Là où bien des alchimistes avant lui ont échoué, il réussira. Il a analysé leurs recherches et surtout leurs erreurs. Il en sait beaucoup plus qu’eux. Il sait quels pièges éviter. Il a des idées nouvelles, meilleures. Et surtout… il le sait, il le sent, il a l’intuition. Il est spécial.

Un alchimiste de plus s’est perdu sur le chemin qu’il croyait mener aux transmutations interdites. L’homoncule qui le supervisait en secret fait la moue. Il savait bien que celui-ci échouerait. Mais il aurait dû s’en rapprocher un peu plus !


End file.
